


The ones we left behind, and who we then saved

by CumberRachel



Series: Recovery is like falling, only backwards [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing his mission fall to his death was not something The Winter Soldier was comfortable with, which kinda went against everything he knew... (First fic, I don't understand summaries, im sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ones we left behind, and who we then saved

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first uploaded fic and I know its short for which I appologise, Im debating on doing a chapter by chapter or a series of one shots, I'll wait for the results on this one first. I hope you like it :) (any and all mistakes at mine as I didn't put a whole lot of effort into editing, I need a beta)

'Cause I'm with you 'till the end of the line.' The words reverberated in his skull, there was a familiarity about it that unnerved him. 'James Buchanan Barnes' the soldier had called him - 'Bucky'. A small dark cloud lifted from the the fog that was his mind; _Steve!_ This was Steve! Steven Grant Rogers, scrawny little punk who wouldn't walk away from a fight. Steve who went against the system and enlisted anyway. Steve who put his life on the line to save hundreds of men. Steve who got lucky and found his best friend as well. A best friend who was now beating him black and blue, completing his mission. Only he couldn't, with one arm superfluously pinning him down, the other raised high above him, metal glinting in the sparse light. He couldn't do it, he couldn't bring his clenched fist to the soldiers cheek. Not again, he wouldn't hurt him again. Not when he wasn't fighting back, the only time in his life. He wouldn't fight Bucky....

And now the soldier was was falling like a dead weight, plummeting towards the deep waters below - a one way trip to the after life. The dark eyed assassin felt his stomach drop with him; he couldn't let Steve die, not when he'd spent most of what he could remember trying to keep him alive and safe. Not when he's let him down enough times already. Defying his catlike reflexes, Bucky released his iron grip and began to slice the air, diving like a Herron in pursuit of its next meal. Only this time he wasn't trying to fulfil his mission, quite the opposite actually. "'Till the end of the line. 'Till the end of the line. 'Till the end of the line..." The phrase was still bouncing from ear to ear, keeping Bucky focused and in control off then assassin screaming at him: 'kill him. He is your mission, a target. You don't defy orders. Kill. Him.' Bucky felt nothing as he hit the water, pushing himself deeper, almost crying out in exasperation when the dull, murky blue expanse of perishing water prevented him achieving his goal. By some miracle, Bucky caught a glimpse of the soldiers red white and blue spangly outfit, the liquid ice burning his eyes in the process. Kicking his legs and thrashing his arms in sodden clothing, inching closer and closer as Steve steadily sank. A fleeting ray of the days last sunlight caused the golden blonde of Steve's crown to shine like a beacon, providing the assassin with enough visibility to grab his uniform and haul the soldier to the surface. ' _Jesus, having super strength clearly made the super soldier super heavy..._ "  The assassin thought to himself when the shallow water no longer held Steve's body afloat. Dragging Steve's lifeless body to the bank, laying him down clear of the waters reach. He wasn't moving, why wasn't he moving? He's a super soldier, he doesn't drown... Staring down at him with callous eyes, willing him to move. It was like a breath of fresh air, seeing Steve's head loll towards him: his cue to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Staying hidden was always one of the assassins strong points. Dark clothing in a dark room: always a good combination. He was able to stay out of sight in Steve's hospital room, watching him sleep when really he should be awake. Wanting to say something but the words getting stuck in his throat. Paralysed with terror of scaring him. He was free, he never had to return yet he stayed where he was most vulnerable. The last thing he expected was for the soldier to startle him. "I know you're in here, Bucky." He croaked out, voice straining with the lack of lubrication. "I can hear you breathing." He added, his head turning instinctively toward the corner Bucky had resided to. It was an odd reaction to have, but Bucky stopped breathing, looking around the room with an unsettling feeling of guilt. Hearing Steve chuckle drew him out, taking a step forward into the dim light. Bright blue eyes looked at him, burning a hole wherever his gaze landed.

"You died." The broken man stated, it was almost as if he wanted to believe it, apparently it was better than the alternative. "You fell hundreds of feet from a speeding train, Buck." He continued, trying to make sense of... Of... Well Bucky wasn't entirely sure. His short trip to the Smithsonian brought back a few more memories. Nodding once, the shorter strands of tangled brown hair falling into his face. "Lost an arm in the process..." He muttered in a hushed voice, unsure of what else to say. "I'm sorry, Steve." He whispered, voice unsteady. This had been a bad idea, he wasn't safe, Steve wasn't safe. Backing toward the window (incidentally the same way he entered), Bucky saw Steve shake his head, one hand shaking with the effort of reaching out to him. "Buck, no. Please." He stammered, words fractured. Bucky just shook his head, pausing by the window. "I'm sorry, Steve." He repeated, jumping down to the balcony a few floors below, climbing down the sheer face of the hospital. Staying in the shadows and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that the screenshot to go with this is with Bucky's hand paused just before Steve falls, it was for an English creative writing controlled assessment.


End file.
